Shaking Up the World
by The Dark Dragon Emperor
Summary: Blake Lunar, a talented Pokémon trainer who wishes to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. Join him as he faces trials on his journey and meets many new people. He knows that he'll become a legend that will surpass the greatest Pokémon Masters in the world. The question is, how will he do it? Disclaimer: Right now, I only own Blake.
1. Chapter 1: A Rising Master

Chapter 1: A Rising Master

* * *

**Greetings, and hello. The Dark Dragon Emperor here with a new story for you to read. This time I am making a Pokémon story, and I believe that it's going to be a great one. But, that is just my opinion on how this will turn out. The real opinions that matter, are yours, the readers.**

**I believe that I have rambled long enough. Now then, follow me into a new world where you shall follow the journey of a new champion.**

**Just step through this doorway and let me guide you into the world of Pokémon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the main protagonist.**

* * *

(Unova)

The Unova region, a land filled with mystery and legends. A place where people and Pokémon lived in unity and equality. The region is a place that is surrounded by legends of how it came to be.

There were two brothers who used a dragon to end the warring times in the region, however, they had different beliefs. The older brother believed that be living by the truth could lead the world to a better place. The younger one beleived that by living by ideals, could humans create a better world.

Their different beliefs caused the mighty dragon to split into two beings, Reshiram, the White Dragon of Truth, and Zekrom, the Black Dragon of Ideals. The two dragons clashed, destroying most of Unova with their powers over fire and lightning. In the end, they both fell at each others power and disappeared, leaving the two brothers to rebuild the ruined land.

However, unknown to most people, the empty husk of the two dragons original form rose and went to find its own path in live. However, it became hostile towards humans and Pokémon alike, causing it to seclude itself in a deep cave. It rests there, waiting for the day when someone will fill the emptiness in its heart...

Many other legends surround Unova, but I would bore you by reciting them all. Now we will join a young man who has a unique ability to talk to Pokémon as he embarks on a journey to become the best Pokémon Master the world has ever known...

* * *

(Castelia City)

Castelia City, the only place in Unova where people can find a boat going wherever they want. The city is large and bustling with activity, whether it be people going to work, seeing the sights, or even trainers challenging the local gym. However, our story won't begin at any of those places. We will begin at the Pokémon Center, where our hero is relaxing from a long day of travelling.

Inside the building, at an area where trainers can relax without a care, we find a room that has two bunk beds, a dresser, a bathroom, and a closet. There was a large lump on the bottom of one of the beds. From the bed above it came a black and red blur that started to jump on the bed.

_"Come on! It's time to wake up!"_ the Pokémon said as it started to poke the top of the lump. Suddenly, an arm reached out of the lump and grabbed the Pokémon, and then proceeded to squeeze the life out of it, all while snoring.

_"Gak! Let...go! It was okay to snuggle when you were small, but now you're going to squeeze me to death!__"_ the Pokémon cried. _"You leave me no choice!"_ the Pokémon then used Bite on the hand, envoking a cry of pain from the lump as it shot up, throwing the Pokémon onto the other bed. The lump banged its head against the bed above it before falling back onto its bed.

"Zoruaaaaaaaa, why are you so mean?" the lump whined in a male voice.

The Pokémon, now identified as Zorua, said, _"Because you were going to waste the whole day away by sleeping! And that goes against Rule #1: Never waste a day to explore!"_

The lump sighed before saying, "Alright alright, just go and wake the others while I get ready." The Zoura nodded and the lump moved to the bathroom, the covers still over its body.

The Zorua jumped onto the top bunk to see a black weasel with a large, red left ear and three red tails sleeping against the wall with a white cub in its lap and a gray ghost with a skull sleeping next to them.

_"Psst...! Slicer, wake up,"_ the Zorua whispered. The weasel stirred before it groggily opened its eyes to see the Zorua slowly nudging its foot.

_"Ughh...what time is it?"_ Slicer asked.

_"It's 9:23, time to get up!,"_ the Zorua said.

Slicer rubbed its head and said, _"I thought we all agreed to sleep in today after that horrible experience in the forest."_

_"It wasn't that bad."_

_"Did you have to pull numerous Poison Sting needles out of your butt?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Were the wild Pidove trying to use you as a bathroom?"_

_"Well no, but we-"_

_"Were you wacked in the face multiple times by a Timburr?"_

_"Actually yes, I was, but that doesn't-"_

_"Did you-"_

_"I get it!"_ the Zorua shouted, surprisingly not waking up the other two. _"I understand that yesterday was rough, but today's a new day so it'll be better."_

Slicer sighed and said, _"You're right, sorry, I'm just frustrated from all that wandering around. Now go, I'll wake these two."_ the Zorua nodded and hopped off the bed while Slicer gently nudged the cub in his arms. _"Come on Icicle, time to wake up."_ the cub in his lap stirred before it stretched and yawned, It then looked up at Slicer with tired sleepy eyes.

_"Good morning Papa,"_ Icicle said in a feminine as she hugged Slicer. The weasel just chuckled as he returned the affection. He then picked Icicle up and placed her on a pillow before turning to the ghost next to him.

_"Oi, wake up Guardian," _Slicer said as he coated his hand in a Shadow Claw and shook the ghost. The Pokémon moaned before a pink orb flickered on inside the skull, signalling that it was awake.

_"Is it time to get up?" _Guardian asked in a male voice.

_"Yes, now let's get down to the floor so we can stretch our stiff joints,"_ Slicer said as he put Icicle on his back and climbed down.

_"Speak for yourself,"_ Guardian grumbled as he floated down with his hands behind his back. Slicer just chuckled and reached the bottom and stretched his legs.

_"Rule #2: Always start the day with a loose body," _the Zorua said as he stretched his legs.

"Well, looks like we're all ready," a male voice said as the Pokémon turned to see a figure emerge from the bathroom, throwing the sheets back onto the bed. He was a tall, about 5'10", white teen with blonde hair that was spiky on the front and slicked in the back, he also had bright blue eyes. He wore a red T-shirt that had black flames on the bottom of the shirt and the ends of the sleeves. He had a grey undergarment underneath that covered the rest of his arms. He wore black jeans with a belt that had a Pokeball design on the buckle. He had gray sneakers on his feet and black and red fingerless gloves on his hands. Resting on his head were yellow goggles.

"I trust that we all had a good sleep," the teen said as he bent down to tighten his sneakers.

_"I was finally able to relax after yesterday's horrible events," _Slicer said as he rubbed his butt.

_"Is Papa okay?"_ Icicle asked, small tears forming in her eyes as she saw Slicer rubbing where he got stung.

"Don't worry Icicle, he'll be fine," the teen said as he softly rubbed her head. "He'll complain about it for a week, but he'll be fine." Slicer gave him a look before rolling his eyes and resting against the wall.

"Now then, time for roll call," the teen said as all four Pokémon lined up, causing him to smile. "Guardian the Duskull?"

_"Present and accounted for,"_ Guardian said as he took a bow.

"Icicle the Cubchoo?"

_"Here,"_ she said as she raised her hand.

"Slicer the Sneasel?"

_"You called?" _Slicer said as he grinned.

"Masquerade the Zorua?"

_"Right_ here!" Masquerade shouted as he jumped up and down.

"And Blake Lunar, future Pokémon Master, present and waiting for his next challenge," Blake said as he slid his purple backpack on his back and knelt down so Masquerade could climb onto his right shoulder and Icicle could climb onto his left. All four of them then left the room and walked down to the main lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you for the room, it was very comfortable," Blake told the Nurse Joy at the desk as he took out some money to pay for the night.

"It's not a problem, but are you sure you want to leave without putting your Pokémon in your Pokeballs?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Why would I? Then I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with them," Blake said, "After all, some of them won't stay small forever." Blake finished as he rubbed Icicle on the head.

"Okay, I was just concerned for them, there have been an increase in missing Pokémon reports lately. I just don't want you to suffer something similar," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks for the concern, but we'll be fine," Blake said as he turned to walk out.

_"Missing Pokémon? Are we going to go missing too?" _Icicle asked, shaking at the thought.

_"Of course not, we're going to be just fine,"_ Guardian said as he floated next to her. He then tried to pat her on the head, only for his hand to pass through her. _"What is this? I can't touch you?! Oh no! You've become a ghost!"_ Guardian playfully wailed as Icicle giggled.

_"Uncle G, YOU'RE the ghost,"_ Icicle said through giggles.

_"Oh right," _Guardian said.

Blake chuckled and said, "Well, it's good to know that we're all getting along just fine. Now then, who wants breakfast?" He was met with positive cheers and led everyone to a café. Blake had gotten an egg and cheese sandwich while the Pokémon were given Pokémon Food.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Blake asked his Pokémon as he laid out a map on the table.

_"I say we go and look at the Pokémon Emporium, I want to see if there's a new figure I could get for my collection,"_ Guardian said.

_"Oh, I like that idea," _Masquerade said.

"Okay, Pokémon Emporium it is," Blake said as he folded up the map and put it back in his bag.

"Hey, loser," a voice called out. Blake could tell that the voice was directed at him, but ignored it and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Oi, blondie," Blake still didn't turn around and just drank him morning milk while sending a silent message to his Pokémon with his eyes while they slowly nodded.

"Hey! Listen when we're talking to you!" His shoulder was grabbed and Blake was forced to turn around to see three large guys looking at him smugly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Blake said in a cold voice as his earlier personality made a 180 degree turn.

"Yeah, we want you to hand over that Sneasel," one of them said.

"And why would I do that?" Blake asked as he took another sip of his milk.

"Because you don't want to get messed up, so hand over the Sneasel now," the second one said.

Blake stood up and looked the three men in the eye with his cold blue eyes and said, "How about you three go away before you get hurt."

The three thugs laughed and said, "Yeah, like you could hurt us."

"Whatever, come on guys, we're leaving," Blake said to his Pokémon who abandoned the table and joined him at his side as he left the café.

_"Man, why is it that wherever we go there's someone wanting to cause problems with us?"_ Masquerade asked as he relaxed into Blake's shoulder.

"The locals think that they are better than tourists, so they try to show them who's the boss when the tourists step into their territory," Blake said as he walked down the street towards a busy street.

_"I smelt something...peculiar about them,"_ Slicer said.

"What kind of peculiar?" Blake asked.

_"Well, they smelt like multiple Pokémon, but I saw that they only had one Pokeball each, so it's confusing,"_ Slicer said as he put his claw to his chin.

_"Maybe they're the cause of all the disappearances," _Guardian suggested.

_"Does that mean they are going to try and get Papa?" _Icicle asked, shaking at the thought.

"Of course not," Blake said as he went and picked up a newspaper. "Think you'll be able to figure out what Pokémon you smelt?" Slicer nodded. "Good, now let's look through the reports and see what we find."

So for an hour, Blake and his Pokémon looked through the newspaper and matched the scents the Slicer sniffed to some of the missing Pokémon.

"So what do we do with this information?" Blake asked as he stretched his arms.

_"I say we wait for those guys to come after us again, and then we beat them up and force them to tell us where they are keeping all the Pokémon, and then we go and storm the place and free all the captives!"_ Masquerade said.

_"Or we could just take them to the authorities and tell them about it,"_ Guardian said.

"I'm inclined to go with Guardian's idea now," Blake said.

_"But then we won't get any fame or fortune!" _Masquerade protested.

"But then we would be in greater danger," Blake said. "After all, you wouldn't want to put Icicle in danger would you?" he then whispered to the Cubchoo, "Do the eyes." Masquerade then looked at Icicle and watched as she used the puppy-dog eyes to break his will. The Zorua was able to hold his will for a while, but eventually broke against the dangerous eyes, especially when Icicle started to quiver her lip.

_"Okay okay! Just stop with the eyes..."_ Masquerade said as he laid down on the floor in defeat.

Blake just chuckled and picked up the Zorua and placed him on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go find a place to train." They then left and went towards the park, where several battle fields were built for Pokémon Trainers needs.

"Hey loser," Blake groaned as he recognized the voice as one of the thugs from the café. He turned around to see the three of them standing behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Blake asked as his personality did another 180.

"Just give us your Sneasel and you can be on your merry way," the leader said.

Blake sighed and asked, "How many times do I have to tell you no before it reaches your tiny brains?"

"Hey!" one of the thugs shouted as he took a step forward, only to be blocked by the leader.

"Let's settle this with a Pokémon battle," the leader said as he took out his Pokeball. Blake was about to say something when Slicer tugged on his pant leg

_"Let me battle, I can smell what Pokémon is in there and it'll be easy to beat," _Slicer said as he glared at the leader.

"Very well, we'll battle," Blake said as he stepped onto one side of the court. The leader stepped onto the other side and gripped his Pokeball.

(Opening Music-Twister Original version-The World Ends With You)

The two Trainers stood on opposite sides of the field and sized each other up. Blake tightened the straps on his gloves without avoiding the leaders gaze.

"Go Cacnea!" the leader shouted as he unleashed a small cactus that had a yellow crown on its head.

"Let's go Slicer!" Blake yelled as the Sneasel got into position, his arms at his side and his claws ready.

_"Go Papa!"_ Icicle cheered as she and the other two were at Blakes side.

"Use Pin Missile!" the leader ordered.

_"Bombs away!"_ Cacnea cried as his arms glowed and countless needles shot towards Slicer.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Blake ordered.

_"Great...more needles," _Slicer complained as he darted to the side and towards Cacnea before kneeing him in the face.

_Brain wave, main wave,  
Psycho got a high kick.  
Collect and select,  
Show me your best set._

_"You'll pay for that!" _Cacnea yelled as he tried to punch Slicer, only for the Sneasel to duck and elbow him in the gut.

_"Less talking, more fighting!"_ Slicer said as he readied his claws.

_Crystals, blisters,  
It's all over now.  
Psycho cane,  
You're so keen,  
I need more candy canes._

"Use Low Kick!" the leader shouted.

"Dodge and counter with Fury Swipes!" Blake cried as he watched Slicer dodge the kicks and take multiple swipes at Cacnea, adding up the damage.

_Cold cake, cold break,_  
_Freak got a high kick._  
_Mr. Twister,_  
_Moist with roistering._

_"Is that all?" _Slicer asked as he looked at Cacnea, who was standing across from him.

_"I'm not done with you yet,"_ Cacnea announced as he crouched down low and glared at Slicer.

_Stick it up  
Take it up,  
Step aside and see the world.  
Effect has defects.  
Take a bow to the moon. (Bow-wow to the moon.)_

"Cacnea, use Grass Knot!" the leader called out. The Pokémon then stomped one foot on the ground and watched as several vines shot out of the ground and raced towards Slicer.

"Quick, counter it with Icy Wind!" Blake shouted. Slicer took a deep breath before he blew out a freezing wind that froze the Grass Knot and shattered it.

_"Let's keep it up!"_ Slicer said as he raced towards Cacnea and punched him in the face.

_Brain wave, main wave,_  
_Psycho got a high kick._  
_Collect and select,_  
_Show me your best set._

_"You're not going to win!"_ Cacnea said as he began to spin like a top and spun towards Slicer. The Sneasel just jumped over Cacnea when he spun towards him and used Icy Breath against him, causing major damage.

_Crystals, blisters,_  
_It's all over now._  
_Psycho cane,_  
_You're so keen,_  
_I need more candy canes._

"Slicer! Use Faint Attack!" Blake ordered as Slicer just cloaked his body in dark energy and charged at Cacnea. He struck the Pokémon and

_"Are you sure you don't want to give up?" _Slicer asked as he crossed his arms.

_Cold cake, cold break,_  
_Freak got a high kick._  
_Mr. Twister,_  
_Moist with roistering._

"Cacnea, get up now and use Poison Sting!" the leader yelled, causing the Pokémon to flinch. Cacnea then fired several purple needles at Slicer, who proceeded to dodge the attack.

_"I've had enough Poison Stings for a while,"_ Slicer said as he ran around the field to dodge the relentless barrage. Slicer then jumped over Cacnea and watched as he tried to hit him in the air. The Poison Stings then fell to the ground and impacted Cacnea on the head, causing major damage.

_Stick it up_  
_Take it up,_  
_Step aside and see the world._  
_Effect has defects._  
_Take a bow to the moon. (Bow-wow to the moon.)_

"Alright Slicer!" Blake cheered.

_"Go Papa!"_ Icicle cheered as she stood with Masquerade and Guardian.

_"Show that plant what you're made of!"_ The other two cheered.

_Morning rays, Hairspray Queens,_  
_Get on their way to their nests, the west._  
_Honest, they once had a dream,_  
_Belles of society, in the shells of their unity._  
_Cornet 'n spinet,_  
_The sound flows, follows till they're home._  
_Dragged by the power of dreams,_  
_That power is yet unknown._

"Get up now Cacnea! And use Low Kick again!" the leader roared.

"Get ready Slicer, we're going to win this," Blake said as he watched Cacnea run towards his Pokémon.

_Morning rays, hairspray Queens,  
Get on their way to their nests, the west.  
Honest, they once had a dream,  
Belles of society, in the shells of their unity.  
Cornet 'n spinet,  
The sound flows, follows till they're home.  
Dragged by the power of dreams,  
That power is yet unknown._

_"You're finished!" _Cacnea cried as he put all his might into his next kick.

"Dodge and use Slash!" Blake shouted. Slicer jumped into the air and dodged the attack. He fell to the ground and tore apart Cacnea's back.

Slicer jumped back and watched as Cacnea struggled to get back up. _"You should just stay down, it'll benefit you,"_ Slicer said as he crossed his arms.

_"Don't think that you know what's better for me,"_ Cacnea said as he got onto one foot.

"He's finished," Blake said as he observed his opponents Pokémon. Slicer nodded and backed up. Cacnea was able to get to his feet before he suddenly slumped to the floor, unconscious.

(End Opening Theme)

"Now get out of here," Blake said as he watched the thugs growl in defeat. The leader returned his Cacnea and hightailed it out of there, his two cronies following him.

Masquerade then ran to the middle of the field and shouted, _"Yeah you better run! Cowards!"_ He then noticed something on the floor in front of him.

"Well done," Blake said as he congratulated Slicer.

_"You were great Papa!"_ Icicle cried as she hugged Slicer. The Sneasel just chuckled and hugged her back.

Blake then looked to his side and saw Masquerade with something in his mouth. "Whatcha got there?" Blake asked as he took the item out of the Zorua's mouth. It was a black and white crest with a blue 'P' over a 'Z'.

_"I found this over by where those thugs were, any idea what it is?"_ Masquerade asked as he sat on the ground.

"No, but I bet that the authorities might, we should take this to them," Blake said as he examined the crest some more. "Come on, let's go," Blake said as Masquerade and Icicle took their places on his shoulders. Slicer and Guardian at his side, Blake then set off for the police station.

_"But what about the Emporium?"_ Guardian asked, bummed that he couldn't browse the merchandise.

"We'll go there after we drop off the info, I promise," Blake said as he looked at his sole Ghost Pokémon. Guardian was content with that answer and continued following Blake towards the Police Station.

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap folks, a job well done if I say so myself, which I do. My first Pokémon story, how wonderful. This is the third universe that I planned on writing. The first is obviously Kingdom Hearts, but the second one is a secret. Something that I WILL start writing when I finish my Kingdom Hearts story.**

**So tell me your thoughts in the box below. Leave your thoughts inside, and see if I get back to you.**

**Please Review! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Castelia Exploration

Chapter 2: Castelia Exploration

* * *

**Miss me? I know I missed all of you my loyal, and few, fans. The views for this one were less than the ones I received for Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War, but I guess that's what happens when you write a story for the second best choice in the game section.**

**Anyway, let's stop with all that negative shit and get back to all the positive stuff, like the story!**

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

* * *

(Castelia City-Police Station)

"Team Plasma..." Blake muttered as he walked out of the building, his brain working to process the information he received.

_"This is the first I've heard of them, and I went to the gossip meetings in the Dreamyard!"_ Guardian said as he floated next to Slicer.

"Apparently, they are a Pokémon rights movement," Blake said as he walked towards a vending machine, "but they have a tendency to recruit members who turn out to become crazy towards their cause."

_"Define crazy,"_ Masquerade said as he observed his surroundings.

"Crazy as in they will steal Pokémon from people and trainers alike, and then proceed to releasing them into the wild," Blake said as he put money in the machine and selecting a soda. "A foolish move if I say so."

_"How so?"_ Guardian asked, interested in what his Trainer had to say.

"If you steal a young Pokémon from a family, and then release it into the wild, it probably won't survive for long," Blake said.

_"They're probably a group of people who act first, think later,"_ Slicer commented as he leaned against the machine.

_"They sound scary,"_ Icicle said as she gripped onto Blake's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they probably aren't as bad as people like Team Rocket, or Team Galactic," Blake said as he took a sip of his soda.

_"I still remember the day the sky began to change when Team Galactic initiated their master plan,"_ Guardian said, _"The whole town was restless for two weeks!"_

Blake started walking down a street and said, "There's no need to worry about them now, let's just continue exloring the city before tomorrow comes."

_"To the Emporium!"_ Guardian said as he raced after Blake. Slicer sighed and ran after both of them, not wanting to get lost.

Unknown to any of them, a shadowy figure was watching them with curiosity written in his blue eyes.

"There's another person who can understand Pokémon?"

* * *

(Pokémon Emporium)

The Pokémon Emporium is a branch company of Silph Co. that is more geared towards entertainment purposes, while the main company is set on perfecting Pokéballs and the like. They make many Pokémon things that appeal to children, teens, and adults. Items ranging from Pokémon games, to specialized movies that were beautifully made at Pokéstar Studios. Currently, Blake and his Pokémon were over by the figurine side looking at the merchandise.

"How about this one?" Blake said, showing Guardian a small figurine of a Dragonite.

_"That's good, now then, where's that special one?"_ Guardian said as he held a Gengar figure in his hands.

_"Would this be it?"_ Slicer said, showing a figure of a Poliwrath.

Guardian shook his head and said, _"No, I'm trying to find a shiny one. I'd like to at least have one in my collection."_

_"Ooohh, pretty,"_ Icicle said as she looked at a figure.

"Whatcha looking at Icicle?" Blake asked as he knelt down at the Cubchoo.

_"This one, it sparkles,"_ Icicle said pointing at the shelf. Blake looked at where she was pointing and grinned.

"Come on, let's show it to Guardian," Blake said as Icicle picked up the figure and walked over to where Guardian was scanning each shelf.

"Hey Guardian," Blake said, getting the Ghost Pokémon's attention, "look at what our favorite polar bear found." Guardian looked at Icicle and his eye widened in shock. In the Cubchoo's hands was a figure of a Metagross, but not just any Metagross, a SHINY Metagross that was posed in a glorious position.

_"You are the best adoptive niece a ghost could have!"_ Guardian cried as he rushed towards Icicle, became tangible, and wrapped her in a giant hug.

_"Can't...breath...!"_ Icicle gasped as she was squeezed to death by her adoptive uncle. Blake and Masquerade tried to free her before she fainted from the loss of oxygen, Slicer just watched in amusement.

"You want to help?!" Blake asked Slicer, who sighed and walked over to Guardian before raising his claw and pressing him in the middle of the design on his back.

_"Feeling...sleepy..."_ Guardian mumbled as he released Icicle and slumbed to the floor, releasing a series of snores as he sprawled out on the tiled floor.

"...How did you know how to do that?" Blake asked as he stared at the sleeping Ghost.

_"It was a while before you caught me,"_ Slicer began, _"I had snuck into a house looking for food and the TV was on, it was showing a documentary on Ghost Pokémon. They mentioned that some Ghost Pokémon have a few pressure points on their body, unlike how human ghosts are completely intangible and don't possess such things. The Duskull species was one of the Pokémon with pressure points."_

_"Wow, I've never heard of that before, do you remember the show?" _Masquerade asked.

_"Sorry, I can't remember at the moment,"_ Slicer said.

_"Papa is so smart,"_ Icicle said as she stared at Slicer. Slicer just chuckled and held an image of pride until, _"But I shouldn't say that, Mask said that it'll make the stick in his butt hurt him."_ Slicer face faulted at that before glaring at Masquerade with the promise of death.

The Zorua just backed up and chuckled nervously. _"N-now Slicer...let's be reasonable here...ehehehe..."_ Masquerade said as he backed into a shelf.

_"You've corrupted my Icicle's mind...the punishment is..."_ Slicer trailed off as his eyes glinted.

_"Blake help!"_ Masquerade cried as he turned towards his trainer.

Blake shook his head and said, "Sorry buddy, you dug your own grave with that one."

_"...One Thousand Years of DEATH!"_ Slicer shouted as he raced towards Masquerade, his hands in a point. Masquerade was frozen with fear and could only watch as Slicer shoved his claws into his rectum.

Masquerade's face settled into a VERY uncomfortable look before he shot into the air with an, _"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ and landed somewhere in the store. Guardian had woken up at this point and was laughing on the floor. Icicle was just watching the events unfold until a shadow was cast over her. She turned around and saw a young man looking at her.

He had green hair under a hat that was tied in a ponytail that reached down to his lower back. He was wearing a white shirt and had a blue necklace around his neck. He wore beige pants and had green shoes. He had a small cube attached to his pants. He stared at Icicle with his blue eyes that observed her very intently.

_"Hello..."_ Icicle shyly said. The man knelt down and gave Icicle a warm smile.

"Hello little one, what are you doing here and not in the wild with the other Cubchoo?" the man asked.

Icicle looked confused at him and said, _"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been with Papa and my uncle and my grandpa and my brother."_

"Well then, can you introduce me to them?" the man asked as he gave Icicle another smile. Icicle nodded and led the man to see Guardian still rolling on the floor in laughter, Slicer with his arms crossed and still angry, and Blake rubbing his temples to try and supress the incoming migraine.

"Hello, are you friends with this Cubchoo?" the man asked, gaining the attention of the group there.

"Yes, I'm her trainer, who are you?" Blake asked, his voice turning cold and his eyes hardening. If the man was afraid by the coldness Blake was emitting, he did not show it.

"My name is N, I found this Cubchoo alone and asked her if she had any friends that were around," N said.

_"I thought I told you not to speak with strangers, who knows what they could do to you," _Slicer said as he looked at Icicle.

"I assure you that I meant no harm to your friend," N said.

_"That's what they all...say..."_ Guardian said as he trailed off.

"Wait a minute," Blake said as his eyes widened.

"You can talk to Pokémon?!" Blake and his two mature Pokémon cried.

"Yes, and it appears that you can as well," N said as he observed all the Pokémon. "Tell me, were you born with that ability as well?" Blake froze and held his head when N asked that question, he then began to hyperventilate. Guardian ran off to find Masquerade while Slicer tried to force Blake to breath normally.

"What's wrong?" N asked as he knelt down to try and help the teen. Icicle began to tear up while watching

_"Blake!"_ Masquerade cried as he raced around the corner, Guardian flying behind him. The Zorua then lept onto Blake's shoulder and began to nuzzle his head against Blake's. The teen then began to calm down and breath normally.

"I-I'm fine," Blake said as he stood up and opened his backpack. Masquerade glanced at N and made a motion for the older teen to follow him, which he did so. Blake pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink from it.

_"You okay?"_ Slicer asked.

"Yeah, just had a flashback, a painful one," Blake said as he took a deep breath.

_"Is Grandpa going to be okay?"_ Icicle asked.

Blake grew a tick mark on his head before he shouted, "I'm not old!" Guardian just rolled his eye and turned to see Masquerade and N approaching.

"I wish to appologize," N said as he slightly bowed, "I didn't realize that I would be bringing up bad memories for you."

"It's fine," Blake said as he stood up. He held out his hand for N to shake. "Sorry for overreacting, it's...just a very uncomfortable memory..."

"There is no need for you to apologize," N said, "as I said, I didn't know that I would cause any painful memories to surface. I was caught up in my curiosity."

_"Strange,"_ Masquerade muttered, _"Blake actually warming up to another human."_

_"You make it seem like a bad thing,"_ Slicer said.

_"It's not, it's just unusual,"_ Masquerade told the Sneasel.

"As an apology, I'll treat you and your Pokémon to lunch," N said.

"Like I said, it's fine," Blake said.

"I insist," N said.

Blake sighed and said, "Alright, let me just pay for Guardian's figurines." N nodded and Blake took the basket he put the figures in to the register. While he was paying, N knelt down to speak to the Pokémon.

"Are you happy with your trainer?" N asked.

_"What kind of a question is that?" _Guardian asked, _"Of course we are, Blake treats us like family."_

"But surely you must miss your friends in the wild, don't you?" N asked.

_"I didn't really have friends in the wild, Blake's my first friend,"_ Masquerade said.

_"I was a loner until Blake caught me,"_ Slicer said.

_"I was ignored in the Dreamyard, Blake was the first to notice me,"_ Guardian said.

"And what about you?" N asked as he looked at Icicle.

_"Blake received her as an egg, and when she hatched I was the one who was holding it at the time,"_ Slicer said.

_"I still remember when she called you Mama,"_ Masquerade snickered. Slicer gained a tick mark on his head and smacked the Zorua in the back of the head.

"Alright, let's go," Blake said as he walked back to the group. He handed the bag to Guardian who proceeded over to a nearby PC and waited for Blake. Once the teen logged in, Guardian placed his figures inside the machine and put them in the correct order.

* * *

(Castelia Café)

Blake and N were sitting in a café having lunch. Blake was eating a nice sandwich with cheese, bologna, and salami. N was having a salad with cucumbers slices. The Pokémon were on the side of the table eating their share of Pokémon food.

"So N, are you a trainer?" Blake asked.

"I consider myself to be a traveler who enjoys the company of Pokémon," N said.

"So does that mean that you don't engage in Pokémon battles?" Blake asked.

"Only to prevent people from doing the wrong things," N told Blake.

"Do you mean thieves and the like?"

"Yes, although, I also confront those who would harm Pokémon out of disappointment."

Blake just pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Those are the worst. I think that some trainers need to go through some kind of emotion or personality test to see if they should be allowed near Pokémon."

"That sounds like a good idea," N agreed. Slicer then jumped on the table.

_"There's a flaw in that idea,"_ the Sneasel said.

"And that would be?" Blake asked.

_"Some trainers would use a terrifying personality to cause their opponents to panic, causing them to make poor decisions in battle," _Slicer said.

"Good point, reminds me of those weirdoes we fought in the forest," Blake said as he gave an unconscious shudder at the memory. "Freaky..."

"Your friends seem to be good thinkers," N pointed out.

Blake rested his head in his hands and said, "Yeah, they got smarter when they were around me, I seem to be a good influence on them." There was a ringing sound and N pulled out an earpiece from his pocket and put in on.

"Yes? I'm fine. When? Alright, I'll be there soon." N spoke into the earpiece before he put it back in his pocket.

"Everything alright?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I'll have to take my leave, my ride is preparing to leave the city soon and I don't want to be left behind," N said as he stood up. He then stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Until next time."

"Yeah, see you around," Blake said as he shook his hand. N then walked away.

"Well, he was nicer than most people we meet," Blake said.

_"True, but that's only because you attract the wrong crowd," _Masquerade said. Blake's eye twitched and he placed several dollars on the table before he walked away, his Pokémon following him.

_"So what do we do now?"_ Guardian asked. Before Blake could answer, his wrist began to vibrate. He raised his wrist to reveal his X-Transceiver which was showing that he had an incoming call. Blake pressed the answer button and the screen went black for a second before revealing the image of a woman with brown hair.

_"Hi Blake!"_ the woman greeted.

"Professor Juniper, hello," Blake greeted back.

_"How's your journey going?"_ the professor asked.

"It's going well, I'm in Castelia City right now," Blake told the woman.

_"Wow, it took Hilbert two weeks to get there, you made it there in a little over a week! I'm proud!" _Juniper congratulated.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't praise me like this. I got lost in Pinwheel Forest for crying out loud!" Blake whined.

_"So? You're not the first, and you definitely won't be the last."_

"Well that makes me feel a little better, so what did you want to call me for?"

_"Oh right! Well I won a little contest here and won a lifetime pass to Liberty Island! Since I get seasick and have no use for it, I decided to send it to you. Good thing you're in Castelia, that's where the boat is."_

"Did you send it to my PC?"

_"Yup! The transfer was successful! Oh! Sorry, got to run! I have to go meet a friend for lunch! Bye!"_ The X-Transceiver then shut off as the professor closed the line.

Blake chuckled before he turned to his Pokémon as asked, "What do you say? Feel like going to an island?"

_"Yeah, that sounds exciting!"_ Masquerade shouted as he jumped up and down.

_"Let's go, I heard that there's buried treasure there,"_ Slicer said as dollar signs replaced his eyes.

_"I wanna go with Papa!"_ Icicle cried as she puffed out her chest to look tough.

_"Well we better hurry, the next boat leaves in 10 minutes,"_ Guardian said. When he said that, he was picked up by the arm and yanked away as Blake had grabbed him and Slicer so they could run to the Pokémon Center. Of course, Blake could put them in their Pokéballs, but nobody thinks clearly when they are almost late to something.

After several minutes of running, from the Center to the boat, Blake had stopped at the western-most pier of Castelia City. Masquerade and Icicle tried to put their fur back into position after the wind messed up their looks. Slicer massaged his arm as he tried to get the blood vessels working again. Guardian just shook his head in order to get his eye to stop spinning.

_"Was it necessary to run like that?"_ Masquerade asked as he shook his head.

"Did you want to be late and have to wait until the next one?" Blake asked as he hid a smirk from his best friends view. The Zorua just glared at him, trying to burn a hole in the back of Blake's head. The teen just chuckled and walked up to the plank and presented his ticket to the attendant.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can only have one Pokémon out while onboard, we have to have room for the rest of the passengers," the attendant said.

"Who wants to go back in?" Blake asked as he turned back to his team. Guardian and Slicer raised their hands so Blake put them back in their Pokéballs.

Before Blake could open his mouth to ask either Masquerade and Icicle about who wanted to return, the attendant spoke up again. "Actually sir, since they are able to stay on your shoulders, you can have both of them out."

"Thanks!" Blake said as he walked aboard the ship. He walked around and saw that there were a fair amount of tourists on the ship. Blake found a solitary bench over by the window that gave a view of the bow of the ship. Masquerade and Icicle hopped off of his shoulders and pressed their faces against the window.

"Enjoying the view?" Blake asked with a smile on his face.

_"Yeah, look at the Krabby trying to pinch each other," _Masquerade said as he pointed a foot at the even. Sure enough, two Krabby were on the end of the dock in a mock fight, each one trying to pinch the other.

_"The water is pretty,"_ Icicle said as she was mesmerized by the sparkling sea.

_"Attention passengers, we will now be departing for Liberty Island,"_ the announcer said over the loudspeaker, _"Please stay in your seats and refrain from littering in the ocean. Castelia Cruise Lines is an environmentally friendly business."_

"No littering," Blake said as he eyed Masquerade.

_"I do not litter,"_ The Zorua argued as he matched Blake's look with one of his own. Eventually the two friends then burst out laughing before Masquerade and Icicle were thrown off their perch by the sudden movement of the boat. The two tumbled across the ship until they were scooped up by a frantic Blake.

"You two okay?" Blake asked with worry in his voice.

_"Why are there four of you?"_ Masquerade asked as he shook his head.

_"Why is everything upside down?"_ Icicle asked as she looked around with swirly eyes. Blake chuckled and walked back to the bench before he put the two Pokémon in his lap so they could rest on the trip.

After 20 minutes of travel, the boat had reached Liberty Island. Blake, with his Pokémon on his shoulders, stepped off the boat and let out both Guardian and Slicer from their Pokéballs.

_"Enjoy the ride?__"_ Guardian asked as he turned back to them.

"It was fine, until Icicle got scared by a Tentacruel that jumped onto the ship," Blake said.

_"A Tentacruel?!"_ Slicer shouted. He then turned to Icicle _"Are you okay?"_ he asked the cub. Icicle jumped off of Blake's shoulder and ran over to hug Slicer.

_"It was scary!"_ She cried. _"H-he tried to g-grab me and e-eat me!"_ Icicle cried into Slicer's chest. The Sneasel just gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"We got Icicle away from him, the Tentacruel was knocked back overboard by one of the sailor's Poliwrath and Wingull," Blake said.

_"At least you're safe,"_ Guardian said as he patted Icicle on the head. The Cubchoo calmed down and the group was able to begin their tour of the island. They saw the lighthouse and climbed to the top of it. Guardian was amazed that something so old was still able to work. Slicer was annoyed at the layer of dust that was over everything. Masquerade was amused at Slicer's annoyance, and Icicle was just watching the big light turn round and round, slowly hypnotizing her. Blake watched the Cubchoo with amusement and waved a hand in her face, getting no response. Seeing that she wasn't too deep into a trance, Blake lightly tickled her, bringing her back into reality.

"Doesn't this island have an energetic feel to it?" Blake asked.

"Aye, it does," Blake turned around to see an old man, it was one of the sailors from the ship.

"Can you explain it sir?" Blake asked, he and his Pokémon interested in the explanation.

The sailor cleared his throat before starting, "Several decades ago, when a kingdom was governing Unova, there was a Pokémon called Victini. They say that he was a energetic Pokémon, often acting like a child, a happy child. I'm getting off topic here, anyway, one of the kings of Unova, the one who ruled the land that became Castelia, obtained Victini. Now due to the Pokémon's special power, the king felt like he had the energy of a thousand men. With Victini's power, the king was able to gain control of a lot of land, however, it didn't mean that the king would live forever. When he was nearing his death, the king trapped Victini here in hopes that his successor would be able to continue his quest of regional domination."

"So what happened?" Blake asked.

"His successor was very different from him," the sailor continued, "he wanted to correct the sins of his predecessor. So he returned the land that was taken and made treaties. However, Victini was so mistrustful of humans that he remained here, even when he was offered freedom. The poor Pokémon became afraid to trust humans after what happened to him. Many people have come here in hopes of finding him, but none have."

"Well then, I guess we're gonna try next, right guys?" Blake asked as he turned to his team, who agreed instantly.

The sailor chuckled at their enthusiasm, "Good luck." He then walked off.

"Alright guys, let's start at the bottom of the lighthouse and work our way up," Blake suggested.

_"A sound plan,"_ Guardian agreed.

_"Good idea,"_ Slicer said, Masquerade and Icicle nodded in agreement. So with the small ones on his shoulder, Blake, Slicer, and Guardian raced downstairs and reached the main lobby of the lighthouse.

_"Maybe there's a basement,"_ Masquerade said.

_"Wouldn't we have seen a door then?"_ Slicer questioned.

"It could be hidden, let's spread out," Blake said. The group each went to different corners of the room to find another door. Blake and Slicer were knocking along the walls, trying to find a hollow space. Masquerade was using his nose to find any new scents. Guardian was just phasing through some walls, and Icicle was just looking around like any child would when they are told to look for something.

Suddenly, Icicle walked past a certain wall and turned to it when she heard something. She walked closer to it and began to hear voices. Icicle then ran over to where Blake and Slicer were knocking on walls.

_"Papa, Grandpa, I think I found it!"_ she cried as she pulled on Blake's leg.

"Would you look at that, Icicle's turning out to be a great detective," Blake praised as he followed the Cubchoo to where she heard the voices, Masquerade and Guardian joining them. When they got closer they began to hear several muffled voices. Blake lightly knocked on the wall and heard that it was indeed hollow. He felt around for a knob and instead felt a switch. Blake decided to flip the switch and watched as the door opened up.

"Let's go, Guardian, use Will-O-Wisp to light the way" Blake said as he lead everyone down the spiraling steps into the unknown, the Duskull using the blue, ghostly flames to give light. The group traveled down into the basement and eventually came upon another door, there was light coming from the cracks on the floor.

_"This is it,"_ Masquerade said.

_"Looks like it,"_ Slicer agreed. Blake then grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. His eyes widening upon what he was seeing inside.

"What the?!"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger trap is a success!**

**Bet you're angry right now, huh? Well, I had to do a cliffhanger sometime, so I decided to do it now? Come on, have a little sense of humor, all's fair in love and war.**

**So what do you think? Good chapter? Don't be shy! Speak your mind! I'll accept any review I can get. Not to mention I'm a little desperate here...**

**Please Review! Ciao!**


End file.
